


As you were

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is 11, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, First Time, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: During his first night in Gotham amidst the chaos Damian, at the age of 10, finds time to take a college woman for a ride in the batmobile, a situation that does not sit well with the new Batman. Things get complicated when, after being rejected by his mentor, he flees into the arms of this woman to satisfy his doubts. Now Grayson must decide whether to let Robin stay with that girl or become the minor's new partner.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Choice is yours, don't be late [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	As you were

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Como eras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124188) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Well, some things happened. My friend who's a beta reader in Spanish (which is my native language) asked me to write down how Dick and Damian's relationship began in "Come as you are." I did and it came out "as you were" (I didn't have that title before) so I gave her a reading of what would be the last part of my first series and she said: I think these 3 stories work well together, as a follow-up to the first one. You have "Come as you are", which is the present, "As you were" which was the beginning and "As I want you to be" which would be the future and end. Why don't you publish them like that?  
> I thought about it over the weekend and finally decided to follow the suggestions of the beta. You will have "As I want you to be" before the weekend because it is already finished but it takes me a little time to translate it into English :( 
> 
> The female character I'm talking about is not mine (?) I mean she really existed in comics. In the first issue of "The battle for the cowl" Damian walks this girl around in the batmobile and drops the insinuation that he expected more than friendship from her. She doesn't have a name in the comic book and it's not important enough for me to give her one.

Dick crosses his arms over his chest, watching the child doze on the operating table. The bullet that was removed is on a plastic tray and the butler carefully cleans the instruments he used. Damian is sedated, but it wasn't enough to put him to sleep. His father is dead, as soon as he found out he had a biological son he jumped to his death. An excellent way to avoid responsibility. Now Gotham was on fire and he was the only one who could be Batman. The worst part of it wasn't having to replace Bruce as guardian of the city, it was having to take care of his son as well.

“Barbara told me that you were walking a civilian in the batmobile,” speaks Dick, he doesn't sound angry, it's not like he is scolding him. Just put the commentary on the air. Damian's frowning annoyingly, rolling his eyes.

“She's a gossip.” the young man spits with annoyance. Oracle had told him that Damian was driving down a distant hillside, taking a rather old girl with him in the middle of the night. He was a precocious 10-year-old brat, probably didn't even know how to use his _thing._

“Wear protection next time.” Dick answers and gets out of the chair where he'd been sitting. Damian is still lying on the table. Now that boy was his son? He was still too young to raise him, plus he wasn't just any kid. At 10 years old, Dick was only thinking about eating chips and playing football. Damian was driving a car, walking a voluptuous college girl, making insinuations to her that he shouldn't have.

It wasn't even a month before the incident was repeated. Damian must have been in his room; it was past midnight and Richard still couldn't sleep tossing and turning.

“Dick, I know you're awake.” The TV turns on showing the green Oracle logo. “The kid escaped again, he turned off the Batmobile's GPS, I've been following him through the surveillance cameras. Go get him before he does something stupid.”

Richard moans angrily out of bed, takes the elevator to the new Batcave. He puts on his suit and comes out swinging. The new Batmobile flies, Damian makes sure of that, possibly to impress that girl, he moves around the buildings in a huff. He had too much on his plate with all the city's problems to add that little boy playing at being a grown-up.

“Which way to Oracle?” Ask the informant.

“He's going south, towards the swamps.”

“He is alone?”

“I don't know, I can't look inside, I'm trying to unlock the control, but it's impossible.” The woman sounds worried. Grayson swings, to fall on a cargo truck. It's not a method Batman would use, but he doesn't trust Damian to obey the order to go home. So, he should take his car and force him to come back.

“Barbara.”

“There are no cameras nearby, but I found the sign on his belt. You're close, he must be over a cliff.” Dick throws his hook up into one of the trees, seeing the car not far away, on the cape, young Robin puts his little arm around the girl's waist. Richard wants to laugh at the unusualness of the scene.

“What was the girl like that time?” Ask curious. Maybe the little stud was cheating on his other girlfriend.

“Slim, maybe 5'10", with European features, reddish-brown hair, and green eyes.”

“With a lot of chains and a bit of a rock style,” he asks, looking at the young woman. She passes her arm behind Robin, bows down, bringing her face closer to the child.

“You know I'm seeing everything through your mask? Aren't you going to stop them?” Gordon insists. The girl with her other hand lifts the young man's face, her shiny nails sparkle in the moonlight, Damian has taken off his domino mask and looks at the woman with some curiosity. He slowly approaches, joining her lips with Robin's. “Dick!”

“Do I want to see what he does? She's 10 years old and that girl's at least 20. How did you convince her in the first place?”

“Dick!” newly scolded barbarian. Richard mumbles in annoyance, but he listens. He jumps out of the tree.

“That's enough lovebirds, we're going home.” Speaking out of turn, the girl backs down and looks at Batman angrily. Damian's face is flushed, from his ears to his neck. “Robin's bedtime is long past.”

“What are you doing here?” Damian asks with a mixture of anger and shame.

“I don't have time for your tantrums, you can cry all you want when we get home. Now both of you get in the car. You,” Dick points to the girl. “I'll take you into town, plus I have to inform you, this boy is 10 years old.”

“Ten?” She asks in amazement. “Did you say you were 16?”

“Please, did you believe him? Are you blind?” Batman sounds like fun.

“He could drive a car; you have to be 16 to do it.” The woman excuses herself. She was definitely dumb.

“We'll pretend none of this happened, but stay away from the elementary school kids.” Dick opens the car getting in, Damian opens the door letting the girl get in the back seat, he gets in next to her too.

“Keep your hands off the college girl, little D.” Oracle's voice is mocking the communication channel. “Batman may not be able to see you, but I can.”

Dick turns on the Batmobile to start it, he can hear Robin whispering things to himself with the girl, but he can't understand what they're saying. He stops in an alleyway near downtown. He opens the door to let the girl out.

“I had everything under control.” Says Damian. “I brought protection this time as you told me to.”

The youngest one takes out his katana from the back of the seat, Dick looks at it in astonishment and laughs, Barbara does the same. It wasn't that kind of protection she was referring to.

“Seems like you should have _that talk_ with Robin.” Barbara's making fun of me across the line. Dick drops his head on the seat, takes a long breath.

“What talk? Am I missing something?” The minor insists he's angry. It's like he doesn't know any other emotion.

“The talk about not walking a civilian in the batmobile and worse letting her see under your mask.” Report annoyingly, Grayson.

“What's your problem?”

“What's yours? You're 10 years old, that girl is twice your age.”

“No, it doesn't. He's 17, he's in his first semester at the university.”

“She's too old, don't you understand? What were you looking for this time of night alone with her anyway?” Damian's face is red again.

“What do you care! Hurry up and take us home.” Robin crosses his little arms over his chest and looks out the window, turning his back on his mentor.

“You are forbidden to see her again.” Speaks Grayson.

“You can't forbid me anything, you're not my father.”

“Thank heavens I am not, but I am your protector, and if you do not tell me what your intentions, you will be forbidden to leave without my permission or Barbara's monitoring.”

“What do you imagine he was looking for, genius?

“It better not be what I'm imagining.” Damian looks at him with his eyes narrowed and his face still red. “You're ten years old.”

“What does it matter? She was willing to teach me and you blew it.” Richard looks at him, his jaw unclenched in amazement, was what he had thought. Dick takes Damian's arm and pulls it out to make him look at it.

“Listen to me, little man, you're not old enough to do that. You don't even know how to use...” Dick thinks about it moving his hands in desperation. “ _Your thing_.”

“She was going to teach me.” Richard hits his face with his open palm. He was 10 years old and he was running away to play basketball, steal some candy from the pantry, dreaming about being a professional football player and Damian, Damian was thinking about sleeping with a college girl. Dick sighs, it's become a habit.

“Let's get this straight because I might be misreading it.” Batman's trying to find a way out of that cul-de-sac. “Were you walking with that girl with the intention of having sex with her?”

Damian nods.

Dick hits his face again, turns on the batmobile, and starts it up. It doesn't take him more than a couple of minutes to get to Wayne Tower, he's kept dead quiet. They get out of the vehicle just as quietly, Pennyworth doesn't receive them, it's too early in the morning; the poor man needs to sleep too.

“Don't run away.” Warns Batman noticing that his partner starts to climb the stairs, Damian stops. Dick takes off his hood and takes a seat on the chair in front of the computer. “I'll answer any questions you have.”

“I don't have any questions.” Damian's looking at him from the stairs. “I know the process and the techniques, but I haven't. I was looking for field experience and that's something only an experienced woman can give me.”

Batman rubs his temples; it was stupid to think that Damian was totally ignorant of the subject. Try to relax, sound as friendly as possible.

“Why are you so interested in these issues?” He wants to treat it like he's talking about some martial art or a TV series.

“Why I don't know them and I hate not knowing things.”

“Your mother never told you about this.”

“One of the teachers did it and promised to teach me, but my mother killed him when I told her.” Damian didn't measure the seriousness of that fact, not that his mother killed the teacher, but that the teacher had thought of sleeping with a child.

“How old were you?”

“About 8 or 9. Why?”

“I'm just curious, can he _show you_ something?”

“Nothing beyond what the books said.” -t was understandable, it was a subject that had been eating at his head for two years. The first thing he would do when he got out of his mother's yoke was to seek that knowledge that was denied him.

“Damian, it's fine that you want to know about reproduction, but there's a specific age for humans to do it and that's not 8, 9, or 10 years old.” Dick is trying to sound as professional as he can.

“Are you implying that I'm not mature enough to do this?”

“Sometimes I think you're more informed than I am about some issues, but it doesn't have to do with knowledge or mental maturity.”

“So?”

“It has to do with bodily maturity, when you're a certain age, things will happen to your body and...”

“You're talking about puberty?” Dick lets out another sigh, one of many he's yet to let out that night.

“Yes, when you reach puberty it will be the age for you to get that knowledge. Until that time comes, be content with books.”

“I reached puberty this year.” Dick throws a little tantrum, rubbing his face with open palms, wishing Tim was there, he was just as weird as Damian, he could talk to the boy in some technical language to make him understand.

“I don't think you did...”

“I did, my teacher said that when I got an erection it would be a sign that I was maturing.” _Can't that be happening to him?_ He didn't need that talk, he had learned enough in health class and had an excellent moral compass, Bruce. What was next? What else could he say at that moment?

“There's not much difference between touching yourself and having sex, it's no big deal.” Try to discourage him, Grayson.

“I don't touch myself. Why would I?” Damian's concept of sex is purely reproductive.

“What do you do to make the erection go away?”

“I think about unpleasant things.” Dick sobs, complaining, asking God what he did to deserve that.

“Well, next time you get an erection, touch yourself. That's what sex feels like.” Damian looks at him with a deep frown.

“Why would I do that? The best thing is to have real sex.” Dick is peaking, he's gathering all the patience he has left to keep talking.

“Because you can't legally consent to sex yet.”

“Who's going to tell the police?” Richard presses the bridge of his nose.

“Robin must not break the laws.” Damian clenches his jaw, pondering his master's words.

“You seem to know a lot about touching yourself; wait that has a name... Masturbation” Damian look at Batman. “If you don't want me to go with her again, teach me how to masturbate.”

The major looks at him in amazement. No, no, no. Just don't.

“Your mother killed the teacher because he was trying to abuse you, if I do the same, I won't be any different from that man.” Dick is trying to make Damian understand.

“I know, but I'm not 8 years old anymore and I won't tell my mother.” Batman hits his face again.

“It has nothing to do with whether your mother knows or not. Me, I'll feel bad about myself.”

“Let's go just once I don't need more, I'm a quick learner.” Sounds like a brat, one who begs his big brother to teach him how to turn on the Xbox. But what Damian's asking is bad, too bad.

“The answer is no. You're not old enough yet.” Sentence Richard, rising from the chair. “Now get changed and go to sleep.”

Over the next few weeks, Robin continues to insist.

“Grayson.” Calls him in the morning, Damian's standing at the door, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black pants. “I have an erection.”

Richard scolds his way out of bed, walks through the door next to the boy.

“Excellent. Take care of it.” Says to go out to the kitchen.

It happens again at the end of a patrol; both are inside the Batmobile.

“Richard.” Damian presses his legs together looking at Batman behind the wheel. “I have an erection.”

Dick gets out of the car, looks at Robin from the outside.

“Excellent, I'll put the autopilot on to take you to the bunker, don't worry about me, I'll be there later.” Close the vehicle door and leave the child inside.

Damian continues, going to his mentor to announce every time his penis gets hard, it happens regularly at least 2 or 3 times a week. The older one always has the same response an " **excellent** " and make _mutis_ as quickly as possible. Then at the end of the third month, since he had _the talk_ with Robin, it stops abruptly. Richard lets it go, thinking that the young man learned to touch himself or returned to his previous method.

Again, as deja vu struggles to fall asleep, it rolls over in discomfort. The TV comes on, bathing the room in green light.

“Dick.” He hears Barbara speak from the other side.

“I'm awake.”

“I was doing a routine check on your devices and located Damian in a departmental area quite far from where you are.” Dick's sobbing, not again.

“Buildings that are rented by students?”

“You let him out?”

“No, but I know what he's doing.” He's getting back under the covers, rolling over in bed.

“Go get him.”

“I don't want to run into anything I don't want to see, so I'll talk to him tomorrow.” Barbara understands, closes the communication channel by turning off the TV.

Richard tries for the thousandth time that night to fall asleep again, in the morning they have breakfast without any major complications. Alfred asks if they want any special food for the next few days as he is going out to do the shopping. After some elaborate instructions about what the young heir expects to eat, the old butler is free to go. Damian gets up from the table, with the clear intention of going to the bunker.

“Did you have fun last night?” Grayson asks, also letting you know he's already aware of your night out.

“How long have you known?” The minor stops near the elevator, with his back to the big window that lets him see Gotham in the morning.

“I found out yesterday, it seems you got sloppy.”

“It was Oracle, wasn't it?”

“Yes, you brought your phone and he located you in some apartments near the university area.”

“She's a gossip. I can take care of myself.”

“Is it the same girl?”

“What?”

“Is that the same girl you drove around in the car?”

“Yes, it's the same one.” Richard rubs his temples.

“Do you listen to anything I say?! You have no idea how dangerous that is. She's a young woman living alone, she might have a disease, I'm not even sure, but she might get pregnant. Are you crazy?”

“Trust me a little bit, damn it!” The screaming competition has already started. “You think I didn't think of that? Besides, what do you care, I asked you for help and you just ignored me. What kind of teacher are you?”

“You don't listen, you never listen. You're not old enough to do something like that, right now we're going to see that girl to put an end to this. Do you understand me?”

“Of course. Will you go as Dick or Batman?” Richard hits himself.

“How could you be so stupid as to let her know you were Robin?”

“Because I wasn't Robin at the time. Besides, she thought it was cosplay or something, but you went looking for me in a Batman outfit. This is your fault, not mine.”

“Don't try to blame me for your hormonal puberty problems. If you were so interested in having sex you could afford a hooker, not go out with this girl like she was your little girlfriend.”

“You're mad because I'm dating a normal girl, but you're suggesting I pay for a whore. You're the one who's crazy.”

“There's nothing normal about that woman. She's sick, look at her agreeing to sleep with a 10-year-old brat.”

“I turned 11 last month.”

“You're still a child, and that woman is a criminal.”

“What are you going to do? Report her? I don't even exist, I don't have a record in this town, and again if you do, she'll know who Batman is. What will you say? That I'm your son?” Dick thinks it over, that kid has it.

“You'll never see her again.”

“Or else. What?”

“I'll tell Barbara that I sent her a warning.” Damian turns around, standing in front of his teacher, to point his finger at him.

“Your warnings don't scare anyone. Stop meddling in my business”

“You're nothing more than a precocious brat,” Dick takes the young man's wrist. “Stop thinking with your penis and dimension the gravity of this.”

“And you're nothing more than a bitch, I know the reputation you have.”

“Don't talk to me like that, Damian. I'm your superior, and you owe me respect.”

“I'll talk to you any way I want, asshole.” Dick peaked, he's been putting up with Damian's tantrums and bullshit for about 10 months. He was understanding and kind, but it was just too much. His open palm pressed harder than he expected against the boy's tender cheek, he took it with his guard down. Richard had never given any indication of wanting to hit him in any of his previous discussions.

The child's face stays still, on its side. His eyes are wide open, his lips are parted and a little blood comes out of one of these. Richard rushes to take the boy's face to assess his injuries.

“Damian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.” Dick stammers in fear, he didn't mean to hurt the boy.

“Let go of me, don't touch me!” Damian hits the hand that's holding him, turns around, and walks back to the elevator.

“Damian, where are you going?” Ask Grayson, he doesn't have the guts to move. “Damian!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up. I'll be back later; don't you dare look for me.” He screams angrily, pulls the phone out of his pocket and throws it with all his might in his mentor's face, Dick dodges it causing the device to hit the wall and shatter.

“Damian come back here, Damian.” The boy's eyes glow crystalline when he looks at it from inside the elevator.

Dick doesn't tell Barbara about it; he tells Alfred that Robin went out to see the town with his permission. The day passes painfully slowly, he must go on patrol alone, he finds himself rolling in bed again, watching the city light up through the window. His door is slowly knocked open, and soon after that, it is opened.

Bruce's son looks at him from the threshold, he is not wearing the same clothes as that morning, his hair still looks wet. He didn't notice Damian's return.

“Can I come in?” Ask, Dick nods sitting on the bed. The young man closes the door behind him. He turns and walks slowly to his brother's bed.

“I'm very sorry about what happened this morning.” The guilt has been eating away at him all day.

“I asked for it.” Says Damian. Richard looks at him, incredulous.

“No, Damian. There's no plausible scenario for this to be your fault. I shouldn't have hit you. You were right when you called me an asshole.” Dick sounds broken, that was no way to raise a child. He wanted to be his friend, gain his trust and respect, that way he'd never get it.

“I'll stop seeing her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Today will be the last time that I see her, I won't go with her anymore.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I want you to be my partner.” That's not what Grayson expected at all.

“Damian, we talked about this.”

“I'm proposing a deal, you say it's dangerous, you're right. Be a good teacher and help me.” Richard blinks slowly, assimilating the words of the child.

“What kind of cheap manipulation is this? Damian, I won't do anything like that.”

“I'm already a connoisseur of the subject, you don't have to worry about teaching me.” Start talking, get on the bed. His movements are feline, he climbs on Dick's legs, caressing his chest with his little open hands. The way he moves, rubbing his hips, tilting his thin neck, and touching his partner doesn't seem manly, even the way he looks at him in the dark. Her green eyes glow in the artificial light that streams through the window.

Richard stares at him, quickly undoes the buttons on his pajamas. He radiates a perverse sensuality, imitating the gestures that the woman taught him. He pulls out his shirt, stretches out his arm to drop the garment on the floor, undresses with a hypnotic eroticism. His tiny hands reach the edge of his pants, he undoes the knot and starts to come out of them.

“Please stop.” Dick comes out of his daze, takes the young man's hands.

“What's the problem?”

“There are too many problems.”

“Richard, I know how this is done, I know how two men do it and I love it, you can't tell me I'm misinformed or inexperienced. What's stopping us?” That doesn't sound like Damian at all.

“Where did that come from?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you know the way two men do it? You were seeing a girl.”

“I asked her.”

“Why?” Damian shuts up, looks at his hands on his knees. “Did she give you the practice or the theory?”

“Both.” Dick grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him over so he can look him in the eye.

“Damian no, no. You're a kid, you shouldn't, you shouldn't.”

“It's your fault.” Attacks the minor and Dick thinks he's right. He runs his hands through his hair in desperation.

“If you don't...”

“Shut up, let me take in everything you say.” He's angry.

“If you don't it, I'll see her again. You're going to leave me in the hands of a criminal?” Now Damian's using morality against Richard, which was worse? Letting him go to sleep with that sick woman or making him. “Batman isn't supposed to help those in need, so help me.”

He's between a rock and a hard place, or rather between Damian and the bed. Sigh, it would be bad to let him go, it would be bad to touch him. In the end, that woman has already sullied him too much, he has no idea what she has done. Asking him is not an option either. He promised himself that he would not hesitate in front of the child, he would not show weakness, because if he did Damian would eat him alive. What was the _least_ bad option?

He didn't trust that woman, what she could do, or what she would have done. To let the kid, go back to her would be very irresponsible. But, on the other hand, what Damian was asking of his was not right either, looking at it from a permissive point of view; he would not touch the boy with malice, it would serve to keep him under surveillance and in a way, not exactly what he wanted. They would become closer. Even if the two options were despicable, opposing them the first would be the worst.

He was determined.

“Show me what you know.” He finally sees the eldest, Damian puts his thin arms around him, joining their mouths in a kiss, and Dick understands that it didn't just talk from Robin. The boy kisses him without hesitation, sticks his tongue into his teacher's cavity, attracts him to lick him. Richard feels the young man move on the bed; he's pulling his pants off.

Damian puts his hands in his hair, giving him short tugs. He keeps a good rhythm, without choking, Richard takes him by the waist, appreciating how small he is. It tastes bad to do something like that, but he comforts himself by telling himself that at least he's not a sick criminal. Robin rubs his hands behind his back, digging his nails into his mentor's skin, feels his arms around him, and strokes his bare chest. Dick sleeps shirtless, his fingers tracing the scars on his chest stopping at a bullet mark near his heart.

The young hero gasps for air, kisses Richard's neck, his broad shoulders. The older one has barely moved, Damian's skin burns under his touch, he is soft with just a few light marks. It would have something to do with his mother's healing methods, he descends by moving his fingers on his hips, closing his hands on the separated thighs. The boy returns to eat him with kisses again. He has to stay on his knees to reach Batman's height.

He oppresses Dick by inviting him to lie down on the pillows, Richard accepts by falling on the padded surface, leaving Damian in an advantageous position. He sits on the Major's stomach, tossing the sheets aside, feeling the muscular chest, descending at the same rhythm as his touch. He takes the edge of the flannel trousers down enough to release the almost hardened limb. Robin places himself between Batman's legs, holding the penis in his small, warm hand.

He spreads short kisses along the length, passes his tongue from the base to the tip feeling his partner hardening from the contact, takes the glans between his lips to suck it, trying to remember where he felt good. He pushes a little further in, sucking. His two hands close over the base using them as an extension of his mouth, he knows he will not be able to get it all in.

He comes back moving his hands to the rhythm of his mouth, his tongue turns in the circumference, presses the opening in the tip noticing how his partner shivers, Dick exhales heavily looking at the boy. He puts his hand in his hair, pampering him. Trying to remind him that there must also be love in bonding this intimately with someone.

“It's all right, honey, I've had enough.” Speak to the major. Damian looks at him a little surprised. He grabs the last piece of clothing he has left to remove from his body. Dick searches almost blindly inside the bedside table for a condom or a bottle of lube. Whichever comes first. The boy steps forward using his vantage point, grabs the lotion from the bottom of the cabinet, uncorks the bottle, and squirts it into his hand.

The young man told him that he had received not only the theory but also the practice. He swallows thickly when the wet hand closes on his penis, spreading the liquid. Damian puts more on the member. He advances to stand on Richard's stomach again. Dick watches him moisten his hand and bring it to the back of his body.

“Damian, I can do it if you want.” The eldest offers, he must be sure he won't hurt him.

“You don't have to do anything. I prepared before I came.”

“Just let me check that you did well, it's... Good. The first time you do something like this.” Richard sounds even more embarrassed than Damian himself.

“I put some things in there, but if it's the first time with a real one.” Damian reluctantly passes the bottle to his superior, Dick stirs, looking to sit down again. He takes the object that Robin offers him, dropping more of the liquid, takes his fingers to the boy's bottom, the first one slips off without difficulty as does the second. He stops to get more of the fluid, the smaller one sighs when the stimulation returns to his private parts.

Batman puts on three fingers sensing some resistance, hugs Robin with his free arm, comforting him, kisses his forehead while moving his hand in and out of the child. Damian gasps heavily, eyes closed, sighs, pressing his face against his mentor's chest, and returns for more. He soaks his hand again, digging as deep as possible into the kid. The youngest Wayne is relaxed, too quiet, moderating his breathing, his tiny hands still full of lubricant resting on Dick's back, squeezing as he moves, pushing inside the boy.

The old Nightwing moves his buds by rubbing inside his now-bound partner. Damian drowns out a scream, his nails dig into his lover's back, not sure if it's enough, but at least it's enough to get started. He leaves the inside of the young man, takes the innocent cheek in his hand to raise the child's face, his eyes are clear with tears.

“Did I hurt you?” Worrying question Grayson.

“No, I'm fine. It just felt different.” Richard doesn't know what the boy's been through, just imagining it makes him angry. That woman would get what she deserves later.

“Different good or bad?”

“Different good,” confesses the minor. Dick hugs him, caresses his hair pampering him. Kisses the boy's cheeks and forehead. Talia has been a strict mother and has barely managed to talk to her father.

“Damian, there's something you don't know about this.” Start talking Richard, he wasn't that teacher or that girl, he wasn't a bully. Damian had not known the warmth of family love, the main purpose of sex was, indeed, reproductive. But not only that.

“What is it? How should I not know?” Robin sounds surprised.

“What you don't know is that there must be love in this act.” Dick looks at his partner with compassionate eyes. “I appreciate you, Damian, and I know you do too, in your own special way. You don't love me and I don't either, not yet.”

“Grayson.” Damian's trying to interrupt.

“Wait, let me finish. Love takes years to form, you asked me to be a couple and I'm accepting it, but not without love in between, if you're just looking to sleep with me, well that has another name. You have to tell me what you want _this_ to be?”

“I want you to be my partner.” Announce the minor.

“With all the complications that entail? You know that, don't you?” The minor nods in response. “If that's your decision, that's fine.”

Richard holds it, joining his lips. It's his way of sealing a promise. The kiss is different from how Dick did it before, it's different from how that girl kissed him. It's passionate. The way his lover holds him is loving, delicate. Like it's fragile and could break, somehow it is. Damian feels a strange warmth in his stomach, it makes him feel comfortable and it's comforting. He understands that it is better to be kissed that way.

“We don't have to go ahead if you don't want to.” Richard insists, petting the child. He touches it without rushing.

“I want to, that's why I came here.” Damian stirs, feeling the limb against his ass. He leans on his knees, lifting his body. The tip of his cock rubs against his stretched-out entrance. Richard allows it, takes the thin wrists, and brings them to his shoulders. Showing the boy that it's okay to lean in from there. Robin understands, his hands hold the shoulders.

Dick is about to tell him to take it easy, not to rush, but Damian lets himself fall without fear, sinking the whole length inside. Richard looks at him in amazement, he has already told him that he prepared himself before going to his room, he checked. Still, he thinks he's forcing the boy. He shakes, squeezes his lips and eyes, breathes heavily trying to relax. He was an idiot to trust Robin to take it easy. The young man was always rushing. What was he thinking?

The child has a curved back, he is not only small, but he is also thin so Dick can see too clearly how the kid's belly is bulging. Damian sighs tempt his own stomach, he knew that could happen. He uses his knees to push himself up first, almost completely out of length, then down, banging his butt against his partner's hip. He gasps high, it's different from doing it with a piece of plastic, Richard is bigger, warmer and can feel it pulsating inside him.

“Can I help you?” Offers the major, Damian nods his lips tightly. Dick takes one of the small arms and passes it through his neck, holding the back of the smaller ones, and finally takes one of the buttocks in a firm grip. Robin tries to swing as he did at first, finding the strong hands that guide him. He slowly brings it up, letting it fall slowly. He can feel the full extent of it sinking into his bowels.

Damian complains, with his face over Dick's pectorals, the larger one moving him slowly, helping him to adapt to the intrusion. He is slow, could even say loose, he stops completely inside the boy, caresses his cheeks and kisses him again. The young man is still narrow and that position does not help, he wants to go less deep. Without forcing him, without hurting him. He rolls over, leaving Robin against the bed. Damian forces himself again to keep his legs impossibly open.

He joins the extremities, keeping them elevated by bending his partner in half. That way it should be more comfortable for both of them, Damian shuts his hands on the pillows, Dick presses his thin legs against his chest, kisses his ankles, and moves, slower, less deep. Robin feels the change but doesn't complain, it must have been painful for him before. His eyebrows are furrowed, he sighs at the onslaught.

If he could, Dick would want to hold him, keep him close as he did before. He's just a lost child underneath all those layers of anger and rage. A boy playing at being a man. He wanted to be his friend, his guide like Bruce was to him. But Damian wasn't him and he would never be Bruce. If that was the way to positively influence the young man then he would do it, even if it wasn't right.

The young man's hands lose strength in their grip, his face relaxes considerably. Damian sucks his lips and opens his mouth with a long moan. He is a wonderful boy, always pushing his limits. Dick brushes his thin legs, bends without crushing the kid, touches his hair, coining his face in his hand, wiping with his thumb the tears that stained the face of the young man.

“All right?” he asks, the boy nods, rubbing his face in his career’s palm. Dick moves, slowly, shallowly, fearfully. The boy's belly swells, he can see it. It's a sign that he shouldn't be doing that. But Damian doesn't ask him to stop, instead, he starts rocking, trying to lift his thin hips. His little toes contract, his hands completely leave the sheets groping for his lover's thighs.

His eyes open to show his dilated pupils, he can barely make out a glimpse of the iris in its sockets. He is beautiful in the half-light of that room, he watches Richard with his emerald orbs, there is something in them, they sparkle, not with lust, but mischievous, overflowing with triumph. His hand takes the fabric of his lover's pants, pulling it is a silent invitation to accelerate. Dick hesitates, he shouldn't have done it.

Damian strokes his own skin, touching his buttocks. His little hands close below his knees separating his legs. Pressing his thighs against his chest, of course, he must be a flexible guy. Dick can see his dick too explicitly entering his young apprentice. The boy is upright, his little member moistened precum moving to the rhythm of the onslaught. The beautiful skin on his legs reflects the colors of the neon lights of the early morning. Then Damian smiles at him, in the haughty way he always does.

Push his hips down, taking the whole length in the middle. Richard gasps, the boy massages him madly into its narrow walls, he mustn't, he mustn't. He repeats holding Damian by the waist, not hard, not yet. He holds him firmly, continuing the parsimonious beat he previously marked. The youngest sobs in disgust, holding himself open, sucking his lip, taking it between his teeth, looking at Dick as no one has ever done before.

Richard feels his face burning, grieving. He shouldn't be shy at a time like this. He takes the little cock in his hand, moving his wrist at a faster pace than his onslaught. Damian covers his mouth with his open palm, they're not alone, Alfred is at the end of the corridor and Tim may or may not be in the room opposite. If anyone enters, if anyone sees them. Robin bends over, whimpering. Drowning out his voice against his skin.

Batman moves his hand, squeezes his thumb against the glans, tracing circles. The boy turns, his legs shaking, Dick takes the thigh of the kid pushing it against his thin chest bruising the tender flesh. Damian screams, his eyelids flutter, the little dick shakes, and to Richard's surprise, the thick whitish liquid squirts from the tip. Falling warmly into his fist, the boy becomes impossibly tight, trapping the older boy in his center, not letting him out or in, squeezing him into its moist walls. Grayson gasps as he watches the scene in ecstasy.

Holding the boy who is still fluctuating in his orgasm, Dick tries to back away, but the boy's hands close in his muscular arms, he makes the effort to get up, to be closer to Grayson. The older boy slowly sticks to Robin, trying not to crush him, his arms passing behind the boy's back, drawing him into a hug. Damian arranges his legs, barely managing to wrap them around his teacher's waist, and finally manages to coin Richard in his center.

His hands go behind his lover's back, keeping them together. Dick knows how hard Damian is pushing himself, how his thighs are shaking to stay open, how his hip bones are creaking into place. The older one lifts him up, giving the younger one some of the strength he needs to bring them closer together. He wants to hug him too, but that way it's not comfortable for either of them. Grayson tries to back away only to find himself trapped by the little boy again.

“Damian let go of me.”

“No, you're trying to escape.”

“No, I'm not. I want to hug you, but I'm hurting you like this.” He's trying to explain. “Let go of me, so we can switch places.”

“Good.” Access the boy, releasing the grip on his mentor's body. Dick slowly slides out of it.

“Can you lie down on your stomach?” Ask the major, Damian nods, turning over his stomach he puts his face into the pillows. Dick comes over kissing the back of the boy's neck, his back, presses slowly between his cheeks, pushes slowly until his hip touches his buttocks. His legs are on either side of the Robin, he runs his hands under the boy's chest, hugging him. He swings, coming out a bit to get all the way back in. “All right?”

“Yes, I'm fine.” Accept the young man, his little hands are held by the arms around him. “You can move now.”

Dick kisses Damian's shoulder and sinks into the boy's cavity not as tentatively as at first. Robin's still sensitive, his cock rubbing against the sheets with every lunge. Richard brings his face closer to the boy to kiss him, silencing the noises that escape the young man. Their skins colliding makes a sound similar to a slap. His little lover lifts his ass to receive the onslaught.

The obscene sound of the child's voice being muffled, the mattress complaining about being beaten. Richard gasps, diving into the boy, who looks helpless underneath his body, Damian shudders, letting out a too-loud screech, his cavity shrinks. Dick sticks to Robin by hitting him in the same place. The former killer squeezes the pillow between his teeth, exhales through his nose, sobs as low as possible.

The older one rises, resting his palms on the bed, mercilessly penetrating the beautiful body, Damian holds on to his knees, pushing himself upwards. Trembling before the onslaught, his stomach is so full. Dick continues to crush the most sensitive fiber inside him, his penis rubs against the sheets which are evil that his master imposes on him. He feels the major pulsating inside him, as he sinks into the deepest part of his body.

Robin thinks that shouldn't feel this good because relationships between two men have no reproductive purpose. But yet there he is, underneath the man who should be like his father. Being fucked in the ass, stretched to the limit, moaning like a whore, and worst of all, he's enjoying it. His tongue rubs against the fabric, he wants Grayson to kiss him, as only he can. He tries to ask, but as soon as he lets go of the material between his teeth, the words don't come out, he hears himself screaming, sobbing sharply, he doesn't recognize that voice, he knows it's him because he feels the vibrations in his throat. He senses the forced breathing of his lover behind him, touching the back of his neck. He tries to get up, Dick doesn't let him, his hands take the small waist.

Demonstrating again that he has more strength, he moves Damian at will, without the young man being able to object. Dick follows beaten mercilessly in that very spot, reaching the bottom of his stomach. Robin sobs, taking the hands that malignantly close on his body, undulating. His lover's rhythm becomes erratic, with faster and some fewer deep penetrations. The younger Wayne whimpers as the familiar warm sensation settle in his belly. If only his partner were a little tougher.

“Grayson.” His voice breaks at the end of the word.

“Dami, God. Am I hurting you? Stop?” Dick articulates in a hoarse voice.

“No, no, I still can, more.”

“Are you sure?” Richard sounds agitated.

“Yes, only, yes. Do it.” Dick takes one of the legs below the knee. Bending it, with his free hand he holds the kid's face to kiss it, Damian is impossibly flushed, from his cheeks to his ears. He passes his thin arm behind his caregiver's neck, allowing himself to kiss him more. Rocking their bodies together at the same rhythm, screaming when the penetrations go too deep, he shudders when his partner's hand brushes against the bumps on his chest.

Batman feels the boy contract at the stimulation, he hadn't touched him there before, he takes the tender button between his fingers. Pulling it, squeezing it. Damian sobs, his moans become more acute, the youthful skin bristles beautifully, both are reaching their limit. Robin cries, shivering at a much stronger blow, finally breaks. cumming over the sheets.

Damian sobs, drowning out his voice in his partner's mouth, the heat in his belly makes him shiver, he squeezes Richard as he does the first time, the narrow interior sucks him in. Dick stops deeper than he would like, moaning also filling the boy with sperm. Emptying himself into the depths of that youthful body. Robin's hands close trembling over Batman's forearm and he looks with surprise at his teacher as he leaves his body. The semen spills from his entrance, in a new and strange sensation.

“It's okay.” Dick hugs him from behind, strokes his hair, and kisses the back of his neck. “It's all right, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here.”

Says Grayson with his silky voice.

“Can I sleepover tonight?” Damian's shaking and Dick don't know if he's crying or laughing.

“Yes, you can.” Accept the older one, sticking his nose in the boy's unkempt hair. He finally manages to sleep in the first attempt.

….

Dick is sitting on the couch, with his head back on the backrest. There's a movie playing on TV, he's not really paying much attention, the room smells like popcorn, chocolate, and candy. The apparent calm that has been formed is broken by a scream that comes dangerously close to the hall.

“Get off, Drake!”

“Get out of the way, let me through!”

“This is my house, my father.”

“Bruce is my father, too.”

“But I'm the legitimate son, you're just a _pretender_.”

“Do you want me to break your nose again?” Threatening Tim, the door slams open letting Damian in first.

“That's because you attacked me in a treacherous way, next time I'll kick your ass.” Answer Damian, leaving the tray of cake on the table. Those arguments are the bread and butter of the day since Tim moved out permanently. Drake sits next to Grayson carrying several bags of fries.

“Say what you want, deep down you know I'm better than you.” Insist Red Robin, Dick looks at you both without saying anything, hopes you don't have a fight there. Damian turns around after cutting a slice of dessert and watches Tim take the place, he hoped he would.

“Get off, Drake!” Damian repeats. “I'll sit next to Grayson, that's my spot.”

“I don't see your name written anywhere.” Against the world's greatest detective.

“Everything in this house is mine.”

“Dick is not an object, he's not yours.”

“That's **my** Batman, that's **my** couch, this is **my** house, this is **my** food, that's **my** TV, so move over there's more furniture.”

“I'm not going to take it off, you can cry all you want.” Sentence Tim.

“Grayson.” Damian squeals.

“Dick.” Accuse Tim.

Damian raises his hand where he holds the plate with clear intentions of throwing it to Red Robin. Dick sighs, gets up, grabs the cake and moves to the single chair.

“Nobody sits next to me, now watch the damn movie.” has managed to get over that argument and is now ready for the next one.

“Damian, did you bring the sauce?” Ask Timothy.

“No, it was your duty to bring the sauce.”

“No, you were supposed to bring it, I told you, it was on the bar.” Richard rubs his temples, now he understands why Bruce was always disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter account:  
> https://twitter.com/cassidyakira


End file.
